


Voices

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-10-29
Updated: 1999-10-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: In the midst of The Animal Awakens Fire and Rain when Samantha can hear so much she talks of the one voice that can penetrate her mind.





	Voices

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

 

Voices by Reddi

Title: Voices  
Author: Reddi  
  
Summary: In the midst of The Animal Awakens: Fire and Rain (co-incidentally to be found at my fic site!! :-)), when Samantha can hear so much she talks of the one voice that can penetrate her mind.  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. I got nothing here!! In fact, I have less than nothing. I have 'othing. When you really think about it, I own very little, except maybe my weird and wacky imagination. Hope you enjoy... if so mail me and tell me. If not, mail me and rant at me. Look, just mail me... 'k?

* * *

Voices

You sound like the summer rain...  
Sweet and humid....  
You sound like the winter snow...  
Beautiful and pure  
You sound like the spring flowers...  
Vibrant and passionate  
You sound like the autumn gold.....  
So precious and unique

You ,  
I worship  
You,  
I adore  
You,  
I love  
You,  
I die for

* * *

Red @ http://www.btinternet.com/~red1401/Red.htm


End file.
